A New Beginning
by Spammo
Summary: Rachel left Waterloo Road for a new life in America with her new husband.


A New Beginning 

"Oh my God", Rachel muttered under her breath, this was quite possibly the scariest thing she'd ever done. Her and Adam had been travelling the world for about a year and had decided to settle down in Lima, Ohio. The previous principal had to all intents and purposes been utterly useless from what Rachel had heard, he seemed to have cared more about the school's image than the students themselves and had sent several teachers to an early grave by cutting the budgets for the extra curricular activities they'd been to put on.

Adam was similarly afraid, he'd taken a job as head of the cafeteria and getting these American teenagers to eat healthily looked to be an uphill struggle. On one side you had half starved cheerleaders on the other over eating "tato tot" obsessives.

They got out of the car in unison, Rachel strode across the playground trying to exert her authority; while Adam hung behind, looking for a friendly face amongst the hoards of students waiting for the school day to begin.

Rachel's office was very different from her one at Waterloo Road, it was far more decorative and like an old fashioned principle's office. She didn't like it one little bit if she was honest, it wasn't her style, an office like this distanced her from the students she was there to serve.

After phoning a decorator to get her office re-decorated, she walked to the staff room. The staff looked like the cast of a musical comedy but one face stuck out. A man with infeasibly curly hair sat towards the back with a ginger woman with an obvious nervous disposition. Standing behind them was one of the strangest women Rachel had ever seen-and she'd once worked with Steph Haydock, this woman looked like she thought everyone in the room should be fired on the spot. This self love contrasted with the tracksuit she was wearing, Rachel could see she was going to have her hands full with this one. She opened her mouth and began to speak,

"Hello, I'd just like to introduce myself, my name is Rachel Fleet I've been a headteacher in Britain ten years and as you've probably worked out I'm the new principle of this school. I believe every young person deserves a good start in life. No matter who they are or where they come from. At the back of the room you can see my husband Adam Fleet who's the new head of the cafeteria he's going to talk to you about some of the changes he's going to be making. Once he's finished I'd like to take the opportunity to answer any queries you might have about me."

The room went silent and Rachel could see one half of the staff had immediately warmed to her the other, including tracksuit lady saw her as a threat.

"Hi, I'm Adam. Basically I love food and I think every student at this school should eat good, hearty, healthy food for lunch. So from today I'm going to be cooking one healthy meal for the entire school and we will all staff and students eat in the same room at the same time."

Adam's speech was met with dismay and Rachel could see that many of her new staff saw the student body as something to be tolerated not nurtured.

The lack of questions was hardly encouraging and Rachel left the room to go to her office, but the man with the curly hair ran after her.

"Principle Fleet, oh I'm glad I've caught you. I'd just like to introduce myself, I'm Will Schuester the director of the glee club. I was wondering if you'd like to come and see us perform this afternoon."

Rachel was shocked, a member of staff who was truly proud of their students, that was incredibly unusual.

"Call me Rachel, Will. That sounds excellent, I'm meeting with the board of governors this afternoon till half four so perhaps I could come and see your glee club afterwards."

Will was shocked by not only this new principle's enthusiasm for his kids but her youthfulness and informality with her staff.

"Okay Rachel that sounds brilliant, I'll see you this afternoon."

Rachel carried on walking to her office but when she got there she saw tracksuit lady sitting on her office chair looking at her with menacing eyes.

"Oh hello, Mrs. Fleet, or should I say Miss Fenshaw."

Rachel had known her dark secret was going to come out eventually but for someone to find out on her first day was a real shock.

"Now I'm going to cut to the chase Hooker Lips, you cut the glee club or I tell the whole school your dirty little secret."

Rachel stood her ground, she then spoke with authority.

"Firstly, I was going to mention "my dirty little secret"in assembly today anyway as a tool to extol upon my students the virtues of education. Secondly blackmail, is, a criminal offence so you get out of my office before I call the police."

Sue was shocked by this woman, she'd thought she was as Coach Beiste would say "all coffee and no omelette", but standing up to Sue Sylvester took balls.

"Al-right Hooker Lips you win this one but I'll find another way to get rid of you.".

Lunchtime came like a shot for Rachel because despite all the initial trials and tribulations she beginning to really like her new school. The cafeteria was packed out, Adam had made spaghetti and the students were really enjoying it, he'd mixed students and teachers up and in the process split up social groups.

Rachel sat on a table with a student called Kurt Hummel another called Becky Jackson and Will.

"So Kurt I heard you had a rather hard time last semester with bullying." Rachel was curious about this boy he seemed very brave.

"Yes, this new semester's started well though. Principle Fleet have you ever considered shaking up your look a bit?"

Will shot a glare at Kurt but Rachel didn't seem to mind.

"Well, I've never really had much time for fashion because of my job. What do you suggest?"

"Well I'd go for a more a of bob style hair cut, and maybe spice up your look a bit."

"I'll bear that in mind Kurt, thanks for the advice. I can't wait to see glee club perform this afternoon."

The afternoon came with considerable less haste than lunch had done and Rachel was glad of the chance to see the glee club perform. She took at seat at the front of the auditorium, the stage was empty apart from Kurt who stood at the front of the stage.

"Hello I'm Kurt Hummel and today me and the New Directions are going to be singing Joga by Bjork."

Kurt began to sing the first verse before being joined by the rest of the glee club.

All these accidents,  
>That happen,<br>Follow the dot,  
>Coincidence,<br>Makes sense,  
>Only with you,<br>You don't have to speak,  
>I feel.<p>

Emotional landscapes,  
>They puzzle me,<br>Then the riddle gets solved,  
>And you push me up to this<p>

State of emergency,  
>How beautiful to be,<br>State of emergency,  
>Is where I want to be.<p>

All that no-one sees,  
>You see,<br>What's inside of me,  
>Every nerve that hurts,<br>You heal,  
>Deep inside of me, oo-oohh,<br>You don't have to speak,  
>I feel.<p>

Emotional landscapes,  
>They puzzle me - confuse,<br>Then the riddle gets solved,  
>And you push me up to this<p>

State of emergency,  
>How beautiful to be,<br>State of emergency,  
>Is where I want to be.<p>

State of emergency,  
>How beautiful to be,<p>

Emotional landscapes,  
>They puzzle me,<br>Then the riddle gets solved,  
>And you push me up to this<p>

State of emergency,  
>How beautiful to be,<br>State of emergency,  
>Is where I want to be.<p>

State of emergency,  
>How beautiful to be,<br>State of emergency,  
>State of, state of,<br>How beautiful,  
>Emergency,<br>Is where I want to be.

State of emergency,  
>How beautiful to be,<br>State of emergency,  
>Is where I want to be.<p>

State of emergency,  
>How beautiful to be.<p>

Rachel stood up and gave them a standing ovation, this glee club were the most excellent young performers she'd seen in her entire career.

The jovial atmosphere was, however, quashed by an incredibly loud band and lots of screaming coming from the cafeteria...


End file.
